User talk:TheSlicer
TDR I read the latest chapter. Nice. Just a note, though; you said there were six traitors, who's name had been lost in time. All except Antidax. That is not true. Axconox's name would have been known by then, and he had to be one of the six traitors. Because you see, the six traitors created the Kodax. And Axconox made three Kodax of his own: Tetrack, Mutran (yes, Mutran is a Kodax in disguise, like Velnax), and... another one that will be important in Varkanax and I's Core War Story. Oh, and I'm leaving at 6:30 today and not coming back for a week, so this will probably be my last comment to you for a while. Have fun! (And don't go too crazy on TDR and Nightfall, or else I'll never catch up! :P) [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 20:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Demon Contest Hey Slicer could you join my Demon Contest?... Please. Toa manoc My rules are specific because I 1. Don't have many other Lego sets! and 2. I am not that good with custom bodies! And anyway you have till Jan 1 2011. Toa manoc Red Star War Can u not chage the name of chapter six and change the loction in the info box because in chapter seven there is going to be a new world that will be used for awhile. Hey Have you read Into the Darkness? It's replacing Dissolution as the first story with Shardak and Blast in it. And regarding TDR: Are you going to reveal who the "traitor" was? (The one that tried to kill Tetrack). [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Most of the original content will still be there. (e.g. Silencer's fight with the Fury, Flox, etc..) But I'm removing a lot of useless info and adding in way more epic fights. (Also, Skorpix will play a more prominent role than he did in the original) and there will be a lot more action, twists, and turns than before...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) And I'll go look at your new update now...[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) First contest Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Voting You could create a voting page here, so the active members could vote for their favorite Lariska model. Normally we would do it at BRW, but this is the biggest wikia about MoCs, and equal to BZPower in terms of fanon quality. But as I can't do it there, and I believe that members here are experienced enough, I'm asking you to do this. Also, please archive your talkpage, it's very hard to edit here.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting Center Archive Shouldn't the Voting Center archive be updated. It's only up to Hydros. (It missed a lot of FAs) I can do it now if you want. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET]] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 19:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ask ELT I KNOW. First off, I gave full credit to whoever invented them. But I seriously want this to be legitimate. People ask SERIOUS questions, and I answer from ELT's point of view, even if it's different from my own. So if you're going to comment on it, can you please just ask questions? Oh, and can you undelete: *Eeyavin *Carkoon *Vegetatia *Mytharia *Javelok Thanks. ******Baterra1202 So, should I update the Voting Center archive? Its way behind. I can do it using Template:Main Page/FA. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 13:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) TDR I'll read it, I saw the earlier update today, I'll be reading it now. BTW, I heard that Teammcb wanted to make Mutran a Kodax, I'm interested in making the Kodax form, am I allowed to? Toa Fairon I'll cancel it for the moment, but do not delete it, and, anyways, Acrox is ''going to have a very important role in the stories after TDR. 'Toa Fairon I got some plans about the Velnax betraying thing: All of this will happen in ''Into the Inferno, right after ED. 'Toa Fairon Yes... My inactivity is a pain, but I've been trying to be more active, but I'm just way too lazy to do anything at the moment, trauma to me. Its a very stupid thing that I'm inactive, maybe, once school begins, then I maybe can get a bit more ideas, just like at the moment, I've been updating lots of my MOCs, but here's the fact: I've got LOTS of ideas, but the bad thing is: I'm just way too lazy to go writing anything. Before summer vacation started, I thought that ED would've been a VERY fast story, with great action and scenes, now that almost seems impossible. And about the 10.000 years of peace thing: Nah, I prefer wars between an extremely powerful force, I guess the warlord era will be 2000 years, after that there will be peace and prosperity for a while, and after that something epic happens, I just came up with that name: Warlord Era, sounds epic... 'Toa Fairon But the so called "Peaceful Era" can be taking 8000 years, and the other 2000 will be the Warlord Era, otherwise, Into the Inferno will only be a small story with not much chapters taking place on Sacho Nui, and about Fyxan and Fairon trying to get the Matoran off the island, then it'll be very boring. And I mean with New Kodax Empire, that 2 Kodax are ruling it. 'Toa Fairon That'll be a "Warlord Era consisting of 5 years" and Into the Inferno taking place directly after ED. 'Toa Fairon YES, I DID READ TDR. Well, after Valtrahk and Velnax are defeated, Velnax is killed, and Valtrahk retreats to the unknown planets, then the Gigas Magna Republic can... And maybe that after Into the Inferno that Spherus Magna gets reformed. 'Toa Fairon Antroz Makuta Metrados actually revived him in the Prime Reality. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Finished! OK, I updated the Archive. You can view it here! [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 18:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) When you said when I mean it, I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Avohkii page, I figured that since the Kraahkan had a page, I'd make the Avohkii, and let the people add to it. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hence "Let the people add to it," if it was given time, it would have worked. No offense, as I never insult people, but I think you're a little to quick to delete pages. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, that's all I'm asking. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I bet now that having them there is driving you nuts, huh. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. =( --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Would our deal still stand if I made a different Kanohi page?????????? --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 19:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC)